


Рабочие моменты

by bhbyf



Category: Dreamcatcher - Stephen King, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf
Summary: У каждого свои методы работы. Кто сказал, что они плохие?





	Рабочие моменты

Маятник качнулся, медленно и плавно, вправо – влево, вправо – влево, поймал ритм, поплыл, с каждым новым виражом все убыстряясь и убыстряясь.

Не мир, но меч принес он вам. 

_Они узнают меня сразу и отрывают дверь._

_\- Привет, - та, светленькая, Элли, даже улыбается. Темненькая хмурится из-за ее плеча._

_\- Привет, - говорю я и делаю удивленные глаза. – Вот это совпадение!_

_\- Вам чего? – темненькой я не понравился – умная сучка. Но я умнее._

_\- Да вот, - мнусь и разыгрываю смущение. Сучкам такое нравится. – Шел из гостей, а меня ограбили._

_\- Ого! – у светленькой на лице написано чистое сочувствие._

_\- Да, как-то раз – выхватили кейс и бежать. А там все – телефон, документы, ключи от квартиры… А я-то как догоню? – я опускаю глаза – а сам внимательно слежу за темненькой. Не верит. Ну, ничего, ты мне заплатишь – и за презрение там, в приюте, и за это недоверие, и за то, что такая сука. За все заплатишь – и скоро!_

_\- Ужас какой. И что вы делать собираетесь? – светленькая почти плачет._

_\- Да вот, решил в первый же дом постучаться, чтобы в полицию позвонить. А тут вы… Такое приятное совпадение!_

_\- Заходите, звоните, а мы вам пока чаю сделаем, с коньяком и бутербродами._

_\- Да ну, неудобно, - мямлю я._

_Но светленькая сама затаскивает меня в квартиру._

_\- Даже слышать ничего не хочу!_

_А ты ничего и не успеешь услышать. Едва дверь закрывается плотно, я глушу тростью темненькую, а светленькой закрываю рот и нос тряпкой с хлороформом. Готово!_

_Дальше мы спустимся в подвал, и начнется веселье. Подвал у вас хороший – пока вы нежились на пляже, я проверил его на прочность на вашей Мисси. Хорошая была киса, долго протянула. Ее глаза я повесил вам на ночник – чтобы когда вы будете вечером лизаться, она смотрела на вас, ибо вы виноваты в ее смерти, вы и ваши извращения вынудили меня! Но потом убрал, зарыл на клумбе на заднем дворе. Не хотел портить сюрприз. А вот ее мясо я смешал с вашими запасами. Вкусно было? Жаль, я не каннибал – у вас наверняка тоже вкусное мясо!_

_Таков мой замысел!_

Уилл Грэм моргнул, выходя из транса. Возвращение в собственное тело было болезненным и неприятным: противно дрожали руки, спину свело судорогой, пот пропитал рубашку, потек по вискам, носу, лбу. Уилл затравленно оглянулся, чувствуя себя голым, - и старательно закутался в одеяло, которое ему брезгливо протянул офицер.

\- Убийце тридцать лет, он одинок и религиозен, по вечерам помогает в приюте для кошек. Дома своих животных нет. Живет с матерью, она явно чем-то серьезно хронически больна, отсюда медицинские навыки…

Убедившись, что командированный специалист их не слышит, Ленни тронула Джона за локоть, привлекая внимание, и зашептала прямо в ухо:

\- Не верю я во все эти паранормальные штуки! Надо бы перепроверить эту версию.

\- Как ты ее перепроверишь? – одними губами сказал Джон. – Цыганский табор навестишь?

\- Не будь придурком, - фыркнула Ленни. – У меня есть знакомый психолог. Ну, как – у меня, - тут же замялась она. – Моя сестра к нему ходила, и муж ее, и соседка. Классный специалист, человека насквозь видит. И все по науке. 

\- И что ты предлагаешь?

\- Давай его попросим составить психологический портрет убийцы. А там посмотрим – что совпадет, что не совпадет с этим … припадочным. 

\- Ну, давай. Договоришься о встрече?

\- Угу. Кевину только говорить ничего пока не будем – меньше знает, крепче спит. А то начнет нотации о нарушении протокола читать… 

Генри Дэвлин предпочел бы провести свое время у камина, в наблюдении за огнем, неспешных размышлениях и беседах с тьмой, старой подругой. А пришлось перечитывать этот жуткий отчет и давать свою версию произошедших событий и портрет убийцы. Но что поделаешь? Когда видишь линию, нельзя притвориться, что ее не существует.


End file.
